


7 Things I Hate

by kjelly



Series: May My Words Be As Splendid As You Are [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort of, sort of poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: Mark really, really hates Donghyuk.





	

_mark hates the way donghyuk intertwines their hands together, when his are clammy and sweaty;_

_mark hates the way donghyuk acts so overly confident about everything;_

_mark hates the fact that donghyuk is always humming different songs, never letting the sound of his voice escape the mind of the elder;_

_mark hates when donghyuk can't help but giggle at everything that surrounds him;_

_mark hates when donghyuk teases him for forgetting to brush his hair;_

_mark hates when donghyuk points out how mark's voice cracks sometimes;_

_mark hates when donghyuk steals his clothes without properly asking;_

_but then donghyuk smiles and,_  
hell,  
how could mark ever really hate him? 

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself i would stop writing these things because i: cannot write anything romantic to save my life but i even made this into a series that is hopefully never gonna be updated again dear lord so please excuse my lame ass!!
> 
> also i _promise_ i didnt take inspiration for this from 7 things by miley cyrus this was totally a coincidence im not _that_ lame
> 
> i _also_ apologize for my awful amount of italic text i just.. love it
> 
> let's talk on twitter my friendssss › **@nctbyuns**


End file.
